


A Dire Plan for Destiny

by CassInBoots



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Side Thor/Loki, Size Difference, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassInBoots/pseuds/CassInBoots
Summary: The Revengers' escape attempt on Sakaar fails. The Grandmaster's idea of punishment is a public sex spectacle.
Relationships: Hulk/Loki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	A Dire Plan for Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).

"And now," blared the stadium speakers, "today's finale! A team-up of epic proportions, a spectacle like none before. They tried to escape and they almost made it, but they fucked up at the last minute and now they're going to pay."

Inside the arena, the crowd roared loudly and the sound of thumping began to build. Waiting in one of the side tunnels, Thor picked at the peeling trim on his left vambrace sullenly. 

"Not holding back with his little performance review, is he? You think someone would've told him that saying about kicking people when they're down."

"Are you kidding?" Valkyrie was leaning against the arena door looking angry and even more sarcastic than before the whole escape misadventure. "That's pratically the modus operandi on this planet. I mean hello, did you miss the part when they regularly send tiny humans to fight giant monsters?"

"Heh heh heh," said Hulk. "Tiny people fight giant monsters."

He appeared to be gesturing at all of them, but Thor decided it wasn't worth picking up on. He wasn't exactly tiny where it counted.

"Well maybe if you'd listened to my ideas in the first place, we wouldn't be in this position," Loki said from the right, where he was trying to pry off the shock device on his neck with a knife he'd probably pulled from his backside.

"Not now, Loki," said Thor just as Valkryie said the same. He gave her a little nod of approval. It was a shame they were probably both about to die now that they were on the same side and could make fun of Loki together.

"Well good luck, everyone," he said. "I mean at least we've got Banner on our side this time."

"Is he though?" Valkyrie said, looking back at Hulk.

To be fair to her, Banner hadn't really done much but punch things since hulking out again.

"Hulk smash things," said Hulk, pounding his fists together. "Hulk win fight."

"Yes, good Hulk," said Thor. "You smash all the other people and we'll wait here."

"NO, HULK SMASH EVERYONE," said Hulk.

Right, well he was probably still smarting a bit from the recapture. No doubt it would be fine when they got in there.

\----

"Well, this is different and not at all weird," said Thor.

In front of them was a giant table covered in food and drink. There was everything from bunches of fruit and plates of cooked meat to a large cake in the shape of the Grandmaster. The rest of the arena was conspiciously empty except for a few broken weapons left in the sand.

"And in no way suspicious," said Loki, walking over to the table. He ducked to stare at the food at eye level and hmmed as he moved along, examining each plate.

Thor followed him over and tentatively tapped at the nearest jug with his sword. It clanged realistically so it didn't appear to be an illusion designed to trick them.

"Perhaps this is our final feast before they try and send us off to Valhalla?"

"Yup," said Valkryie. "Because they've always been so kind and thoughtful in the past."

"Stop talking and drink beer," said Hulk, pushing past Thor to grab at the nearest jug.

He lifted it up and upended it over his mouth in one motion with a pleased kind of roar.

"It's too late to say 'no, don't' isn't it," Loki said with a sigh.

"Beer good," said Hulk.

"Well, if it's good enough for Hulk, it's good enough for me."

"Thor -" said Loki, but honestly it had been a pretty shit day and Thor never turned down alcohol.

"Let's get wasted and _then_ die," he cried, picking up a goblet and sloshing its contents into his mouth.

\----

Five minutes later he really wasn't sure the getting wasted thing was a good idea.

He was feeling a little woozy and seemed to have lost his helmet somewhere between throwing the purple grape things into Valkryie's mouth and planting his entire face in the cake of the Grandmaster and moving it around. 

Loki of course, looked fine, because Loki was boring and had refused to drink or eat anything, even when Thor had found some little pastry things that looked like snakes.

"Does anyone else feel a little - strange?" he asked.

"They've definitely drugged us," said Valkryie, holding onto the edge of the table for support as she tipped more mead in her mouth. "I've made my peace with it though, I've always wanted to go out wasted."

"I've been drunk many times," Thor said, "and it's not felt like this."

His fingers were tingling and it felt like there was something important he ought to be doing but he couldn't quite grasp what. A physical restlessness had taken up home in his body and a part of him felt like he needed some kind of exercise or sport.

"Alien alcohol is weird and different," said Valkyrie, shrugging. "Though you do suddenly look kind of hot which is strange because I've never previously thought of you as anything but that annoying chump who won't shut up."

"Right", said Thor. Now that he thought of it, his gaze did keep drifting to Valkyrie's breastplate. "That's not very nice, but thank you. Hulk, how are you doing?"

Hulk had picked the biggest three trays of food and then sat down in the sand a little way apart from them all to eat them. He looked fine to Thor's eyes. In fact he looked just like his usual big green self, which was deeply unfair really, as it probably meant he could consume six or seven times as much as the rest of them before he even got the tiniest bit tipsy.

"Hulk fuck puny one," said Hulk.

"What?"

Hulk got up, swayed for a moment, and then took the one step forward needed to grab Loki by the hair.

"Um, no," said Loki, suprisingly politely given that he was currently swinging by his hair.

"Yes," said Hulk. "Go bang, bang."

\------

Thor was having trouble keeping his laughter in check. Hulk had released Loki's hair but was now cradling him to his chest and refusing to let go. Loki was hitting him in the arms with his fists but it wasn't doing anything because the Hulk was a giant green monster and Loki was the puny one that the giant green monster wanted to fuck. It helped that anytime Loki tried to use his magic to escape he got shocked by the neck device from someone in the crowd.

"I think I had a dream like this once," Thor said to Valkryie, gesturing at Loki and Hulk with this goblet. Maybe he should've stopped drinking once they'd realised it was drugged but he'd tried putting the goblet down and his fingers had refused to let go.

Valkryie giggled against his shoulder which was another thing that was weird. "You guys have so many issues. Highborns and their weird taboos, honestly."

"I should be stopping this," Thor said, trying to stand up but mostly failing. "Loki doesn't want it. I mean he has had other strange sexual adventures in the past, but I probably shouldn't let our other friend just bang bang him."

"Probably not," said Valkryie, offering him another pastry as he sunk back to the sand. "But why rain on Hulk's parade? Maybe he'll take that giant stick out of Loki's ass before he puts his own in."

That would be good, thought Thor, but Loki was his brother, constant betrayal or not, and he deserved better. Like a bed, maybe.

"Nope," he said, mostly to himself. "This has got to stop. Hulk, I command you to put Loki down."

Judging by Loki's sudden shriek, Hulk had just squeezed him even harder.

"No. Hulk work and now Hulk play."

"Nope, no playing for Hulk," Thor said, patting around his body for his hammer before remembering it wasn't there. Fine, whatever, he could call lightning some other way. Through his hands, or his penis, or - oh yes, he had swords somewhere.

"Hulk never gets sex," said Hulk sulkily.

"Welcome to the real world," said Valkryie, throwing her arms open wide and almost hitting Thor in the face. "Where nobody gets what they want, ever."

Hulk uncrossed his arms with a grumpy sigh and threw Loki unceremoniously across the sands to land in front of Thor.

"Thor mean. Never give Hulk nice things."

\----

Thor leaned forward to peer at Loki's face where he lay prostrate in the sand.

"I think you made Hulk sad."

"Well excuse me for not being sorry about that," said Loki. He started freeing an arm from underneath himself to get up. He looked a little worse for wear but maybe being pressed against Hulk's sweaty chest did that to you.

"Can we fight our way out of this now, please, before Hulk drinks anything else and becomes more amorous?"

Thor reached out to pet Loki's face clumsily. "I don't think there's going to be any fighting, brother."

Loki paused in sitting up. "Thor -"

Thor took hold of the collar of Loki's tunic and dragged him closer. He would only magic away somewhere if they didn't keep track of him.

"You know when we were younger," he said, looking deep into Loki's eyes.

"No."

"- and only dreamed of being kings."

"No."

"And never really understood the trials that we would have to go through -"

"No."

"- or the things that might be asked of us."

"Oh for the love of Odin," said Loki. "I'm not letting him fuck me."

"And they're clearly not letting us out of here until someone gets fucked," Thor said, very reasonably. "And you haven't eaten anything and last one to eat something loses and gets fucked, that's the rules."

"That's not the rules. Those are stupid rules."

"Those are the rules," Thor said. He looked at Valkyrie for backup and she immediately nodded to confirm it. "Don't worry, we'll all be here and it'll be fine."

"Hulk gets to fuck?" said Hulk, suddenly perking up.

"No," said Loki, scrabbling against Thor even as the shocking device at his neck started to light up.

"Yes," said everyone else.

\-----

With Valkyrie's help, Thor stretched out a struggling Loki onto the sturdiest-looking feasting table. They had to knock a lot of pleasant food items onto the floor which seemed a terrible waste but Thor took comfort in the fact there were another two tables left.

The crowd had taken a real interest in the proceedings now that they were no longer sitting around getting drunk and were chanting something about fucking with increasing strength.

"Sorry brother," Thor said as he used a strip of Loki's own cloak to tie one of his arms to a table leg.

If the rumours were to be believed it wouldn't be the first time Loki had been fucked in such a position but nonetheless Thor did his best to be gentle.

"I'm going to kill you very, very slowly," Loki said. He was struggling but Hulk had hold of his ankles and Valkyrie was firmly tying down his other arm so there wasn't anywhere much to go.

Satisfied with his knot, Thor plucked a purple grape from a bunch on the floor and pressed it to Loki's mouth. "Eat."

Loki glared at him while keeping his mouth pointedly shut.

"Don't make this so hard, brother. I'm sure Banner is a kind and caring lover who will go easy on you."

Loki opened his mouth to protest as Thor knew he would and he promptly pushed the grape inside. Loki made a choking noise but didn't bite down until Thor squeezed his cheeks. A little juice spilled out the corner of Loki's mouth and Thor kindly wiped it away for him.

That done, he pulled up a chair and seated himself near Loki's head. Selecting a platter of food that remained untouched he picked a particularly choice looking piece of meat and offered it to Loki.

"No," said Loki.

"Puny one eat, drink," said Hulk, nudging at Loki with his giant hands. "Why no drink?"

"He's having a bad day," Thor said. "We might need to help him."

"Hulk help puny guy," said Hulk. He picked up a barrel of mead lying next to the table and bit the tap out, then held it over Loki's body and shook it so liquid began to spill out everywhere.

Loki tried to turn his face away but Thor reached out and took his chin in hand, holding him where he was and putting his fingers in Loki's mouth to stop him closing it. Loki bit down, but it made little difference as Thor's hands were already wet with the mead and remmants of crushed fruit.

"It's for your own good, brother."

"Now Hulk ready," said Hulk, throwing the barrel away and beating his hands against his chest.

The noises from the crowd grew even louder and out of nowhere the main lights seem to dim as a spotlight settled on them.

"Wait, wait," Thor said, because grapes and mead or not, Loki was still fighting his bindings.

"What," Hulk roared, "Hulk no wait longer."

Thor held up one hand in appeasement and put the other to his lips in a calming manner.

"Hulk very big," he said. "And Loki very small. If we break him he can't help us escape. We have to go very slowly."

Hulk was silent for a moment, as if giving the words great thought. Then he smiled.

"Hulk very big," he crowed, turning to the crowd and flipping up his loin cloth. The resulting noises of whistles and cheers was almost deafening. 

"Well I'm glad we've established that one," said Loki from down below.

Thor caught a glimpse of what was under the loin cloth as Hulk came back around and placed his hand over Loki's eyes so he didn't get upset.

"Right." He swallowed hard as Hulk discarded the loin cloth entirely and staggered closer to Loki. "Now we need the syrupy thing, the one in the green bottle."

Valykrie raised something from behind her chair and passed it across. "This one?"

"That's the one." Bless her and her encyclopedic knowledge of liquor.

He waved it above Loki's body so it came into Hulk's line of sight. "You have to use this, okay, to make things easier."

"Hulk use goop to make fucking good!"

"Yes," said Thor as Hulk took it from him and dispensed with the cork with the same kind of ceremony he'd given the barrel tap. "You put that uh, in. Then you need to start with something small like a finger."

Somewhere Valkyrie snorted but Hulk seemed to be listening so Thor leaned back to hurriedly force feed Loki another grape.

"The halls of Asgard will echo with tales of your great sacrifice when we get back, brother. This feat will be celebrated in odes for centuries."

"Oh yay," said Loki.

\----

Thor straightened up from coaxing some creamy dessert into Loki's mouth to find Hulk had chosen that moment to start removing the last of Loki's clothes, piece by piece. 

Loki was still struggling but it had begun to turn feeble and his face had gone very pink. He no longer bit Thor every time he tried to get near his mouth with fingers. He hadn't even insulted anyone in at least a few minutes.

Valkyrie had gone from helping him find different foods to feed Loki to lolling in her chair with a dazed smile, cradling a wineskin.

"If I fall asleep please don't take it as an insult," she said. "This is all very - something, but I have also consumed a lot of drink and you're looking kind of blurry."

Thor nodded with great understanding as he himself felt far from sober.

As the last shred of Loki's clothing was tossed over Hulk's back and into the sand, Thor was overcome by a sudden sense of warmth. Something about it seemed kind of - right. He had a proud feeling in his chest at what they were all achieving. Maybe they'd been leading up to this moment for some time, pieces in a puzzle that were only now slipping into place.

He stroked over Loki's hair with a fondness he hadn't felt in years. "I love you brother."

Loki's only response was a yelp as Hulk began to run his large hands over the lower half of his body. They covered ground fast, moving from squeezing Loki's calves and thighs to kneading his buttocks in a manner of seconds. Each finger was easily twice the size of Thor's and they pressed into Loki's flesh curiously, leave short-lived white marks as they did so.

Done with pressing on the firm flesh there, Hulk then began prying Loki's legs apart.

"No," Loki choked. "Thor, please-"

"Hush now," Thor said, stroking a little softer at Loki's hair and tucking a stray strand back behind his ear.

Hulk took the little green bottle and carefully dribbled some of its contents over Loki's crack, his brow furrowed with concentration. Thor felt another wave of affection sweep over him even as Loki yelped again and struggled next to him.

A glance up confirmed that Valkyrie was equally overcome with emotion, a fond smile on her face as she watched Hulk stare at his fingers as if deciding which one would be best. 

For Loki's sake, Thor hoped he didn't settle on one of the thumbs.

\----

He knew when the finger went in because Loki suddenly jerked and gasped. He didn't intend to look but his gaze shifted without his permission to where Loki was being opened up.

Hulk had hold of one Loki's legs with his other hand and was using it to keep him spread open as he pushed his finger inside. The syrupy liquid seemed to be doing its job because Thor could hear a wet noise as Hulk pushed his finger in deep and then began to move it back and forth.

He appeared to be going gently, but the noises that were coming from Loki's mouth made it sound like it was anything but that.

"I can't -" Loki said, clawing at his bonds.

"Yes, you can," Thor comforted him. "Though maybe you should use a little magic now, to make things easier on yourself."

"You think I haven't tried?" Loki snapped, his face screwed up. "That device, it -"

Hulk gave a grunting noise and Loki's body jerked as he pulled his giant finger out. He wiped it on Loki's buttocks, leaving a slimy trail there and then looked at Thor.

"Done finger, now cock," he said.

"No, two fingers next," Thor said hastily. 

"NO," Hulk roared. 

"Yes, remember we need him to get free."

"Don't want to be free, want to fuck."

Thor didn't know what to say to that.

"Well, I know that the puny one would really like it if you added two."

Hulk paused with the sulky expression again. "Hulk hurt if no fuck soon."

"I know," Thor said, with great compassion, because his pants were feeling a little tight too. "Two fingers and then you can fuck him."

\---

Loki took two admirably. Thor told him as much as he howled when they entered him. Something that might have been tears appeared under Loki's eyes as Hulk began to move the fingers back and forth and Thor wiped them away carefully.

"All Asgard will be proud of you," he whispered

"Please make it stop," Loki said back.

There was no chance of that, but Thor nodded anyway. "Soon."

It didn't take long for Hulk to get bored of two fingers. By the time he pulled them out Loki was panting and clutching hard at the edge of the table. He must've bitten his own mouth at some point too because his lips were unusually red.

Thor picked up the wine skin he'd been saving and gently brought it to Loki's mouth, letting the last dregs trickle in.

"_I'm_ proud of you, brother," he said, feeling a stray bit of moisture at the corner of his own eyes. 

Loki closed his eyes and then turned his head away as if words had completely deserted him. 

\----

Hulk splayed Loki's legs wide and jerked him back across the table towards him. As Loki slid, his gaze fixed with Thor's and Thor found he couldn't look away.

Hulk gave a triumphant roar as he took his massive cock in one hand and placed it betweeen Loki's buttocks.

Thor had just enough to time to reach for Loki's wrist to hold before Hulk pulled Loki's cheeks apart and began to push in.

Loki's mouth opened on a scream that didn't seem to make sound, lost in Hulk's roar and the noise from the crowd.

Thor watched transfixed as the bulbous head of Hulk's cock disappeared inside Loki, one slow inch after another. It didn't seem like it would be possible for it to get any further in, but as Hulk nudged his hips forward and spread Loki wider, it did.

By the time it was halfway in, Loki was gasping for breath with wide eyes and his fingers were clutching desperately at Thor's own.

"No more," he said, between frantic breaths. "It's in?"

Thor stroked his face as kindly as he could and told him everything would be fine. 

Hulk pushed the last two inches in as one, and that time there was no mistaking Loki's howl or the tears that followed.

\----

There were moments where Thor wished he could look away. When Hulk spat on Loki's cheeks and let it dribble down to ease his passage, it didn't seem fair to Loki that he should have to bear that. But when Loki started to go loose and his eyes went unfocused, it was very difficult to do anything but watch. There was no mistaking his brother's arousal in the moments where Hulk's manuoveres lifted his body briefly from the table. Nor was there any missing when his cries of pain became choked moans. When Hulk had taken him by the waist and lifted him to meet his thrusts, Loki had keened and a single strand of pearly white liquid had leaked from his cock to the table like spider's web.

Thor's own blood had long since begun to run hot and it was only by placing the heel of his hand to his cock that he was managing to not to do more. Had anyone asked him before that night whether he would be affected by the sight of his brother being fucked by a monster, he would've laughed and shrugged them off. But sat in the best seat in the arena he struggled for anything but desire for the way Loki's body curved and shook, the way it made room for the Hulk and began to deliver pleasure from such a huge intrusion.

Part of him wished he could touch his brother's fevered skin and offer him the cooling comfort of a cloth or just the feel of a human hand. Another part of him knew that were he to touch Loki in this moment he would shortly be challenging Hulk to a brutal and dangerous fight for the pleasure of fucking his own brother and he did not know how he would ever face such a fact for real. 

He had never previously thought about what it might be like to know Loki carnally but something about they way Loki's face had become so expressive moved him. He could almost feel the combination of pleasure and pain burning under his own skin as flashes of emotion shot across Loki's face everytime Hulk leant forward or put his weight into a thrust.

The sight of Loki stretched so wide and Hulk's giant cock sliding in and out of him was going to be hard to ever erase from his mind. Loki's flushed and sweaty face, the strands of hair that clung to his skin, the pink marks on his hips where Hulk had squeezed him just a little too hard.

Suddenly Hulk's groans got louder in such a way to drag him back from his own indecent thoughts. It seemed likely now that it couldn't be much longer before the Hulk was sated.

As Thor watched one of Hulk's giant hands smoothed over Loki's back and then tangled into his hair and tugged.

It brought Loki's body curving upwards, his chest and hard nipples exposed. He went with a suppleness that made Thor ache to think about, as if his body had done it before or been crafted for exactly that.

Hulk seemed to enjoy it too because he began roaring and pumping frantically with his hips before suddenly going still with one almighty thrust.

From the shocked look on Loki's face, Thor guessed that his brother was being suddenly pumped full with the Hulk's seed, likely in copious amounts.

Indeed as the Hulk's grip on Loki's hair loosened and Loki fell feebly back to the table he seemed to be gripped in the throes of the sensation of being filled. His eyes were tightly shut and his body seemed to be quivering in waves, his limbs twitching subtly and his mouth slack and easy.

With a final grunt Hulk pulled himself free of Loki and sank back to sit on the sands. Thor could not draw his eyes away from the mess that pooled on the table as he did, spilling out of Loki to form a creamy puddle.

A wrong and dark part of him wanted to touch where it was coming from, maybe even push his fingers inside, but Loki's arrhythmic breathing by his side brought him back to himself and away from the greedy corners of his mind.

\----

There wasn't much left of Loki's bindings to undo, a strong tug enough to pull them free of the table. Thor did it as gently as he could and then tossed what was left of Loki's cloak back over him and helped to turn him over under it, so Thor could pick him up and gather him in his arms.

The fact that Loki did not protest the treatment spoke to something Thor did not want to examine too closely as something like sobriety began to creep across his consciousness.

Perhaps the effects of all the food and drink were finally wearing off, but he found he no longer wanted to be in the vast arena.

Luckily it seemed the Grandmaster was done with them, for the tunnel door they had come in by had opened back up. Thor strode towards it, trying to keep his pace steady and gentle so as not to jostle Loki.

The others would take care of themselves, he was sure, but Loki had been spectacle enough for one day and Thor meant to see him to someplace safe and warm.

\----


End file.
